


Tony's lullaby

by Moonwanderer



Series: Avengers one-shots and drabbles [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Endgame, Endgame trailer hit me hard, Gen, Light Angst, Poetry, Random & Short, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: A random poem for my favourite character.





	Tony's lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

Man of Iron,

Close your watchful eyes,

Let the darkness lull you to sleep;

Beautiful child,

Do not hide your cries,

There's no use to fight or to weep.

Man of Iron, beautiful child,

Let your dreams quell all of your fears,

It's not worth for a world this wild

Shedding bitter, unwanted tears.

**Author's Note:**

> My 50th fic posted here :)
> 
> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
